chicagomedfandomcom-20200214-history
INO
|season = 1 |number = 2 |airdate = November 24, 2015 |writer = Stephen Hootstein |director = Fred Berner |runtime = 42 m |previous = |next = |image = INO.jpg }} iNO is the second episode of Season 1 of Chicago Med. Summary Ethan finds himself at odds with Natalie and Sharon as he treats a teenage mother who abandoned her newborn baby in an alley. Cast Main Cast * Brian Tee as Dr. Ethan Choi * Colin Donnell as Dr. Connor Rhodes * Marlyne Barrett as Maggie Lockwood * Nick Gehlfuss as Dr. Will Halstead * Oliver Platt as Dr. Daniel Charles * Rachel DiPillo as Dr. Sarah Reese * S. Epatha Merkerson as Sharon Goodwin * Torrey DeVitto as Dr. Natalie Manning * Yaya DaCosta as Nurse April Sexton Crossover Cast * Brian Geraghty as Officer Sean Roman * Marina Squerciati as Officer Kim Burgess Guest Cast * D.W. Moffett as Cornelius Rhodes * Annie Potts as Helen Manning * Susie Abromeit as Zoe Roth * Lorena Diaz as Nurse Doris * Caroline Lagerfelt as Carol Donovan * Larry Pine as Tom Donovan * Aislinn DeButch as Erika Dougherty * Philip Earl Johnson as Doctor Czerny * Yelena Shmulenson as Doctor Rea Movitt * Amy J. Carle as Doctor Patchefsky * Cydney Moody as Tara * Erin Noel Grennan as Neonatal Nurse Campbell * Vahishta Vafadari as Med Student * Sarah Charipar as Doctor Deirdre Grant * Jodi Kingsley as Madeline Gastern * Thomas Kelly as Doug * Aemilia Scott as Jenna * John Byrnes as Brent * Armando Reyes as Chauffeur Plot The episode begins with Dr. Manning arriving at the Hospital parking lot and Dr. Halstead helping her out by carrying her bag. As soon as they walk in Maggie tells him he has a patient coming in. Afterwards she confirms plans with Natalie to get together later on with April. Simultaneously, as Dr. Choi exits the Hospital to get the badge he left at the car a man carrying a young girl shows up. Ethan gets the girl and takes her to trauma room 2. As they struggle to find out where she is bleeding from, April makes a startling discovery: there's still an umbilical cord attached to her. Natalie says she just delivered a baby. Dr. Rhodes runs out of the Hospital to find the man who brought her in. As the man leads them to where he found the girl, Rhodes follows a blood trail and discovers a backpack. Inside they find the baby. He gets the baby to breathe and rushes him to the Hospital. Back at the Hospital, Natalie is worried because the little girl hasn't delivered the placenta yet. Since OB is busy Dr. Choi decides to perform the surgery himself. However, he asks April where they found the baby and judges the girl for leaving the baby to die. Natalie goes up to the little girl, Erica, who asks her if they found the backpack. Erica says she feels stupid for ignoring what was happening inside her, she is glad the baby was found and reveals she's 14 years old. Connot, Ethan and Natalie exchange words about the entire situation, culminating with Choi saying that if the baby doesn't survive what Erica did is considered murder and asks Manning how will she feel about the entire situation if that is the case. Later on, the girl suffers complications from the surgery. Rhodes is shocked to find out that it was Ethan that performed it, as it is OB's procedure. Ethan says he made the decision because it was an emergency situation. Dr. Rhodes has none of it and calls him out for what he did: the girl almost had to go through a hysterectomy. Adding to this he questions Choi's performance as he clearly didn't like the patient. The little girl's sister arrives at the Hospital to talk to her, but ends up leaving saying she doesn't want anything to do with the case. Felling guilty about what happened Dr. Choi tries to help the girl when the cops show up to question her, as the girl is a trouble-maker with previous arrests the girl might be facing jail time, as she is facing several potential felonies. However, because she was informed they were coming, Erica leaves the Hospital. In the meantime, Sarah Reese is asked to treat a woman, apparently named Connie Francis, who sprained her wrist. The woman doesn't accept treatment and keeps repeating she wants to go to the beach. Sarah enlists the help of Dr. Charles, who upon approaching the situation asks the patient for her bracelet which has her emergency contact information. He tells Sarah the woman might suffer from dementia as the name Connie Francis actually refers to an american pop singer from the 50's. The husband arrives at the Hospital, worried where about his wife's whereabouts. The woman, Carol, doesn't remember her husband. As they are leaving Dr. Charles asks Carol to take a few steps and decides to run a few test on the lady. Turns out the woman has water on the brain and they schedule a procedure and it all went according to the expectations. Dr. Charles helps the husband cope with the situation. Dr. Will is attending to a patient who says he is having a heart-attack. He feels like someone is sitting on his chest. When Will gets the results he informs the patient is fine, but should rest and go see a cardiologist. Later on, the patient is brought in by his wife, who was driving home and looked over when she realized her husband wasn't breathing. The woman blames Dr. Halstead for what happened, as he told them he would be alright. At the same time the baby Dr. Manning is attending to needs oxygen, Dr. Will asks for a tank of nitrous oxide to save his patient. Dr. Manning is signing out the last tank and the next one will take 10 minutes to arrive. Will takes the tank from Natalie's hands. She protests as it will put the baby at risk. Will fights back saying his patient has a higher chance of survival and tells Manning to think like a doctor instead of a pregnant woman. The cardiologist tells Will that he would have let the patient go and shares with him that the difference between a God and a doctor is that God knows he isn't a doctor. The patient is left with deficits, he won't be able to move the same or remember things and will have to endure rehab. Meanwhile, Helen Manning shows up at the hospital with a huge pink box. However, Natalie sees her leave the Hospital and asks Maggie what she was doing there and what is inside the box. Turns out they are planning to throw her a baby shower, it was supposed to be a secret. Maggie informs Connor that his father called. It's clear he doesn't want to talk to him.Later on, upon his son refusal to call, Cornelius Rhodes shows up at the Hospital to ask his son to put everything behind them and wants to star over. Connor doesn't believe him and goes back to work. Meanwhile, a pharmaceutical representative Zoe Roth is there to sell out the new trial, as the doctor she stopped by to talk to doesn't want to talk to her she starts a conversation with Dr. Halstead. The two schedule dinner. Will ends up canceling on her as he had to deal with a difficult case. The episode ends with the group throwing Natalie a baby shower at Molly's and it's exactly how Helen wanted, something for her to always remember. Category:Season 1 Category:Episodes